Radionuclide cineangiography during exercise has been used to assess the functional severity of coronary artery disease and the effect of nitroglycerin on exercise-induced dysfunction in patients with and without symptoms. Even asymptomatic patients invariably reveal diagnostic abnormalities in regional and global left ventricular function during exercise, and nitroglycerin markedly mitigates these abnormalities.